This invention relates to a ground leveler attachment for a ground working device such as cultivators which are used to loosen and break up the ground. The ground leveler attachment essentially follows behind and to the sides of the ground loosening tool on the cultivator and levels the loosened ground which is heaped in rows by the ground breaking tool.
Ground levelers are not new in the art. What is new is that the present invention describes a ground leveler attachment where each leveler tool is capable of independently and resiliently retracting upon contact with a relatively immoveable object or objects to avoid breaking off or becoming bent beyond usefulness, a problem not addressed by the prior art.
One known prior art is a CULTIVATOR, U.S. Pat. No. 806,100, ISSUED Dec. 5, 1905, and invented by C. J. BORDEN, which comprises ground breaking tools and levelers in a gang sections where the gang sections tend to slightly pivot in response to the changes in the topography of the land, but each leveler in a gang section cannot retract individually.
Another known prior art is a TRACTOR-MOUNTED TWO-WAY PLOW, U.S. Pat. No. 2,963,097, ISSUED Dec. 6, 1960, and invented by W. H. SILVER ETAL, which comprises a ground breaking tool mounted on a rigid, stiff shaft which could break off or become unuseably bent upon contact with relatively immoveable objects.
Another known prior art is a DISK GANG SPRING BIASING MEANS, U.S. Pat. No. 2,610,453, ISSUED Sep. 16, 1952, and invented by C. H. WHITE, which comprises a spring biasing means for a gang section having a plurality of disks on each gang section, each of the disks not capable of retracting independently of the other disks in the gang section.
There is a need for a ground leveler attachment where each leveler can resiliently retract independently of other levelers in the same gang section upon a single leveler coming into contact with relatively immoveable objects capable of damaging the leveler.